1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable secondary battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries, which are incapable of being recharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery composed of a single cell is generally used for a portable small electronic device, such as a mobile phone or a camcorder. A large capacity rechargeable battery composed of a plurality of cells connected in a form of a pack is widely used as power supply to drive motors of hybrid electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be classified into different types, for example, prismatic and cylindrical batteries. An electrode assembly is formed by disposing a separator as an insulator between positive and negative electrode plates. An electrolyte is injected into a can and a cap assembly having electrode terminals is installed in the can.